


Who's Counting?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [18]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo and George enjoy some sleepy morning kisses.





	Who's Counting?

The sunlight streamed softly through the window, but it was the warmth of his boyfriend’s lips against his cheek that woke Ringo.

“’Morning, George,” Ringo muttered, rolling over to kiss him properly.

George let out a quiet hum as he returned the kiss. They remained locked in each other’s embrace, neither wanting the moment to end.

Eventually, however, Ringo pulled away and smiled—only to be met with a frown. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I know we kissed, like, ten times, but just ten more, please?” George asked, trailing a fingertip down Ringo’s side.

Ringo shivered. “Let’s make it a hundred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”


End file.
